


Gone, Gone, Gone

by dean_n_pie



Series: A Fic A Day [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gabriel Lives, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, au of Swan Song, i was in a bad mood and this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_n_pie/pseuds/dean_n_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has prophetic nightmares. It usually doesn't matter, until he has one about Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone, Gone, Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Sabriel, AU of S5 after 5.18 (aka Gabe doesn’t die and Cas/Bobby aren’t at Stull)
> 
> my attempt at angst.
> 
> enjoy~~

Pain and suffering, hellfire and agony. Explosions. The breaking of bones. And then finally, a release. A sacrifice made, that balanced out the world. A broken man left behind. An angel, curled up in agony. A reborn man, struggling to piece them back together again.

 

Gabriel sat upright in bed, breathing heavily. Sam! Throwing aside the covers, he raced over to his closet. Grabbing some pants and a dark jacket, he quickly changed and then snapped himself to Sam’s side - only to be rebounded back into his apartment.

"No, no, nonono… That should’ve worked, why didn’t it work, fuck-" Panicking, Gabe snapped multiple times, never getting anywhere.

"Where the hell are you, Sam?" 

Gabe paced around the room, hands running through his hair. He racked his brain, thinking of anything he could do to get to Sam’s side.

Chuck. He has to know. Gabe took a deep breath, focused hard on Chuck’s location, and snapped.

—-

"Chuck!" Gabriel yelled, stumbling into Chuck’s living room, the fear gripping his heart distracting him from anything other than a constant litany of SamSamSamSamSamSAM.

"Who is it?" Chuck stammered, seemingly hiding behind the desk holding the computer.

Gabriel sighed, then muttered, “I don’t fucking have time for this - Chuck, stop pretending. You knew I would come. Where the hell is Sam?”

All of a sudden, a deep, wrenching pain pulled in Gabriel’s chest. He stumbled, gripping his chest, and gasped out a “What the hell is happening?!”

Chuck grimaced, then escorted Gabriel to the nearest chair, easing him into it.

"Long story short? Uh, well, Sam is going to force Lucifer back into the cage."

"How’s he gonna manage that? My brother isn’t an idiot, Chuck. He’s gonna know something’s wrong when the boys tell him to jump in a giant hole, no questions asked," Gabriel snapped, needing to know how to find Sam.

Chuck averted his eyes.

"Chuck."

"Lucifer is already in Sam, okay? Sam’s going to try and retake control, and then jump in himself."

Gabriel gaped, blindsided. “What? No, you can’t be - Sam would never be that fucking stupid - he knows it’s an absolute suicide mission!”

Chuck shrugged. “Yeah. He does.”

Gabriel shook his head. “And he - he just doesn’t care, doesn’t care how that’s gonna affect Dean, how it’s gonna affect m-” He cut himself off before he could reveal anything.

Chuck smiled softly, brokenly. “Gabriel, I know about you and Sam. I know how hard this will be for you. But you need to see it.”

"See what?" Gabriel asked.

Chuck just grinned enigmatically. His brow was furrowed with the weight of his knowledge. “I’m sorry, Gabriel.”

"Wait, what do you -"

"Stull Cemetary. Graveyard outside of Lawrence, Kansas," Chuck said, looking directly at Gabriel. He nodded to himself, and then turned around and went back to his desk.

Gabriel, more confused than before, focused on Stull Cemetary and Sam and snapped.

 

—-

 

He landed hard. There was some sort of angelic field around Stull, one that took serious power to breach. Gabriel managed it (of course) but he almost keeled over on the dirt after hitting the ground. He looked around, searching desperately for Sam.

And then he saw it. The big moment. Snatches of conversation drifted over to him, and he strained his ears to be able to hear.

"-okay, Dean. It’s gonna be okay. I’ve got him."

Gabriel started running. He tried to call out, tried to stop Sam, but nothing came out. And then he saw his other brother. Michael. He saw him rush Sam. Saw Sam begin to fall, pulling Michael in with him.

He ran faster, mouth open in a silent scream, tears coursing down his face, trying to make it to the doorway to Hell before it closed.

He didn’t make it.

"Nononononononono," Gabriel said, collapsing to his knees where the portal had been opened, desperately thinking of ways he could rescue Sam, any way at all, he would pay the price.

“‘abriel?”

Gabriel looked around. Sitting on the ground, not four feet from him, was Dean. Face bloodied and bruised, knees barely holding him up. Staring at Gabriel in confusion.

Gabriel hung his head, then snapped. Instantly, Dean was healed. Which made it alright for Gabriel to run at him.

Fists flying, emotion that had been tightly contained finally being let out, Gabriel pummeled Dean. He didn’t restrain his punches.

Within seconds Dean’s face was as bloody and broken as it had been before. Gabriel didn’t notice, so wrapped up in the knowledge that Sam wasn’t coming back. Not this time.

"Gabriel!" Dean yelled, finally grabbing Gabriel’s wrists and forcing them to his sides. Tears still streaming down Gabriel’s face, he collapsed, all the fight going out of him. He pulled away from Dean and curled his knees up to touch his chest, trying to will the pain away.

"Why didn’t you stop him?" Gabriel whispered, refusing to look at Dean.

Dean laughed humorlessly. “It’s not my choice to ‘let’ Sammy do anything.” His voice was broken and hoarse. “He’s my little brother. I have to trust him.”

Gabriel sucked in a shuddering breath and looked out over the cemetary. “Why - why would he - he knew what it would do to- to you.”

Dean glanced at the ground, his own tears beginning to fall. “Because us Winchester’s don’t know how to not sacrifice ourselves.”

"That doesn’t make any fucking sense, Dean."

Dean looked back up, a dark emotion in his eyes. “No Gabriel, it doesn’t. Because why would anyone ever want to save their loved ones if they had to give their own life? Why the fuck would anyone sacrifice themselves for someone else? Obviously Sammy was messed up. Obviously he could have no fucking ulterior motive for wanting to save the entire goddamn planet!” Dean stood up now, face red with anger. Anger at the world, anger at fate, and anger at Gabriel. Maybe even some anger at Sam, for choosing to do this. “So fuck you, Gabriel. Fuck you. Just because you don’t understand why someone would ever choose their loved ones over themselves doesn’t mean it’s senseless. It’s a fucking sacrifice, you unfeeling son of a bitch, and now my only brother is -” Dean choked out, unable to finish the rest of the sentence.

Gabriel looked up at Dean, noticing the pain and agony etched into every line of his face. “Dean…”

"Why are you even here? You don’t care about me, about Sam. You wanted it to be over, Gabriel. Well. guess what, it’s over. It’s fucking over. Are you happy?" Dean bit out, trying to control the emotions stirring inside him. He walked over to his car, sitting behind the wheel for a good minute with his head bowed, before driving off.

Gabriel looked around; no one else had even dared come near Stull today - it was a ghost town.

"No," he whispered, heart beginning to crack and break under all the strain. "No, I’m not happy."

He lay onto his back and stared up at the sky.

"Fuck you!" He called. "Fuck you, Dad! I know this was all your doing. It wouldn’t have even been a thought if you didn’t want it to be! So thanks, now you trapped Lucifer. Well done, old man. As usual, no thought to the collateral damage. Because humans are really just puppets to you! Free will is a fucking illusion! "

Gabriel broke off his rant with a shout, covering his face with his hands.

"Please, Dad, if that really was you… Please. Please just bring Sam back. Take me instead, I don’t care, just bring him back. Let him be happy."

But Gabriel knew it didn’t matter how much he begged, how much he pleaded. His and Sam’s future had been written in stone, and the destiny of an archangel cannot be changed.

Gabriel turned onto his side, fingers brushing the space where the earth had become a hole that had pulled Sam inside it. He curled up again; no more tears would come- he was just numb.

Because that was it. Sam was gone - and he wasn’t coming back. Not this time.


End file.
